The Meaning Of Family
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Finding out what he had left behind, Seth had no idea what to do at first... he knew he had to be responsible now and can he be? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**September 29th 2015…**_

_"Worf's Calisthenics program."_

_"No."_

_"I give up, what was it?"_

_"I was trying to feed Spot."_

_"Data's cat?"_

_"I told him I'd feed her while he was gone. I was putting down the bowl of food, the next thing I know there's a hissing ball of fur coming at my face. I hate cats."_

"Who could hate cats?" Amanda asked as she and Finn watched _Star Trek: The Next Generation_, Amanda brushing a highlighted part of her hair out of her face.

"Spot could've been aggravated, she's very attached to Data." Finn responded before they jumped as they heard a knock at their hotel room door.

"Amanda Rose Cena, you open this door right now!" Seth shouted, Amanda and Finn rolling their eyes.

"What crawled up his ass this time?" Amanda muttered as Seth continued banging his fist against the door. "Seth, we have to work later, go away!" She responded.

But the incessant knocking continued on until Finn got up and opened the door, Seth shoving a letter at him as Amanda stood up and walked over and Finn and Amanda reading it… and their eyes widening.

"Child support?" Finn replied.

"Don't act like the two of you didn't plan this!" Seth responded.

"Plan what? We didn't know until a few seconds ago that you're a dad!" Amanda replied.

Seth bunched his fists for a moment, his shoulders tensed up, all in reflection of his anger that he might hit out at something. After a moment though, he let them relax, releasing a stressed sigh. "Neither did I. I'd rather believe it's a prank, but… maybe not."

"Leighla suing for child support, I imagine that must've taken some courage to do so or coaxing from her parents." Amanda responded before seeing the picture of the baby. "She has your hair and skin tone, that much is clear. She's a pretty little girl." She replied.

"She is. I'm gonna try to figure this out, I'll let you two be." Seth responded before he left, Finn closing the door and looking to Amanda.

She was trying to hide that she was shaking but he saw it… and knew it would be a lifelong reaction from being abused, Finn holding her.

"Sorry… when he bunched up his hands, I…" Amanda replied, Finn lightly rubbing her back. "I flinch and feel fear around him at times and I hate that." She responded.

"You can't help what Randy did to you. Unfortunately time travel isn't real, it's not like you could undo it." Finn replied, one hand moving from her upper back to the back of her head as he gently comforted her.

Amanda nodded before they let go, Finn lightly brushing Amanda's tears away.

In the lobby, Seth had explained his situation to Dean… who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Did the fact that I always say _"Use a condom!"_ slip your mind?!" Dean asked after slapping Seth upside the head.

"Why is it every time I mess up, you hit me?!" Seth responded.

"This time, it's bigger than forgetting your scripted lines or going off at Mandy. Seth, you have a child." Dean explained.

"A little girl… Riley." Seth responded.

From where she was, Alyx's jaw dropped… and from what she remembered seeing, Amanda hadn't yet taken the chair shot the wrong way.

_'Can't warn her about it, that'll alter things.' _Alyx thought.

It wasn't long before she saw Finn and Amanda, both obviously tired and Amanda leaning against Finn as his left arm was around her back as they were ready for the day… and she too was starting to see why people assumed that the two were more than friends at this point.

Amanda had her LG G Stylo by her right ear, having dialed Leighla's number… but hanging up when it went to voicemail.

"Maybe she's out with the baby enjoying the day and can't answer her phone now." Amanda replied quietly before she noticed Alyx… and looked from her to Seth and back to Alyx, noticing similarities.

"Something… caught your interest?" Finn asked as he followed her eyes towards Alyx, who was tapping away on her phone, evidently writing something due to the lack of pauses.

"She looks similar to Seth… maybe I'm just imagining it." Amanda explained as they walked outside and to their rented Equinox and Finn kept her close to him as members of the press followed them and camera lights flashed rapidly… only for the photographers to stop abruptly when Finn turned and glared at them.

"She should be used to the spotlight-" One of the photographers tried to explain, Finn shoving the camera out of his hands and to the sidewalk.

"Think of what a rapidly flashing light could trigger before you open your mouth!" Finn responded angrily, him helping Amanda into the passenger side of the Equinox before she buckled up and Finn closed the door before he got in the driver's side and drove off.

"Last night's migraine worried you… sometimes, people don't think about the health of anyone who's suffered a seizure." Amanda replied, Finn lightly rubbing her left wrist as _Talk To Me _by Stevie Nicks played on the radio. "That lady back there… you think she's one of Seth's relatives?" She asked.

"Has he ever said anything about more siblings, Darlin'?" Finn replied.

"That his biological dad might have another family somewhere. And… this is gonna sound out there but something tells me that she's not from 2015." Amanda responded, Finn realising that his earlier mention of time travel was still in her mind.

"Now that you mention it… she had a very skinny waist and those clothes did seem a little out of place. That white dress seemed almost… well, of _did _seem very old school." Finn replied, thinking and recalling Alyx's dress, white with lace patterns across it and a few black linings around the waist, bottom of the skirt, end of the sleeves and over the shoulders. Waistline that was noticeably slimmer than the rest of her in proportion, like those of Victorian women wearing corsets as was the tradition and appeal of the time.

"I hope she's not malnourished." Amanda responded before she saw a text from Dean.

_'You know about what happened earlier?'_

_'Seth was banging on the door, convinced it was a prank.' _Amanda replied.

_'I swear, that manchild is gonna put you in an early grave one day.'_

Amanda saw the look on Finn's face, lightly rubbing his right shoulder as he turned tense.

"Focus on the road, okay?" Amanda responded softly, Finn loosening his grip on the steering wheel enough to where his fingers weren't turning pale.

And Amanda knew why Finn was still tense.


End file.
